Temple life
by Firecadet
Summary: When Anakin decides he wants his life back, he takes steps to secure his Padawan for a few hours. the consequences are more convoluted than he imagined, particularly  when they coincide with a cash shortage for the order.
1. Giving Padawan's ideas

Temple life

Anakin decided he should feel a little guilty. After all, it was frowned upon to leave even the most annoying Padawan's shackled to their beds in their sleeping quarters. The stocks were a time-honoured way of punishing a Padawan who pushed their master too far. He had only ended up in the in the stocks once, after being caught with a box of Caranak eggs near Master Windu's quarters. A patrol droid had discovered him rigging the door with them so that when the door opened he, (Master Windu) got covered in egg. He had spent several days in the stocks over that.

Meanwhile Ahsoka had given up all attempts to find a more comfortable way of lying with her hands fastened to the head of her bed. It had been a shock, when, at kriff-o-clock in the morning, her Jedi master, had for reasons seemingly best known to himself, held her down with the force and secured her hands to the head of her bed, before inserting a bar of durasteel into her mouth and then as a finale, fastening her mouth shut with a strip of adhesitape. And he had switched the air-con unit to sub-arctic -17, a setting she did not know existed until he had set her air con to it.

Anakin by now had reached a small lodge on the outskirts of the government district. Using a false I.D. arranged by his wife (he was registered as a Mr Par Credo.) he rented rooms on a regular basis in order to avoid another sticky situation, such as when Obi-Wan, paying an unannounced visit to Padme's apartment, had found her wearing a Jedi Knight's robe and with her hair loose. Anakin, sensing his master's approach, had ducked out of a window onto his speeder and vanished before Obi-Wan had detected his presence. He had avoided his old master for several days afterwards to avoid interrogation about the incident, as Padme had left the robe on a chair when she went to shower. Obi-wan, being a curious old git, had investigated the robe and discovered Anakin's name embroidered in the Nabooan fashion inside the collar. The situation had been so sticky that even Jar-Jar could not have wriggled free. Still, the bed-life here was just as good, so he had no complaints

Meanwhile things had got worse for Ahsoka. As she had tried, for the umpteenth time to get an arm free, a device had descended from the ceiling and implanted an I.V. tube in her arm. It had begun pumping something into her system. Five minutes later she was so helpless that it removed her bonds and gag and just left her there, lying completely helpless and unable to control any part of her body consciously. She could not scream, could not move and was waiting to be freed of the drip. Anakin had sealed their quarters and then sealed her room separately, preventing any chance of her being seen and rescued. It was a hopeless position to be in.

Anakin strode back to his quarters with a spring in is stride. He had repeatedly slept with Padme and was now coming back to release his Padawan. It would be problematic if she realized he had left her any longer than he had to, she would probably grass him up to the masters.

As he entered the room he was surprised that she had not escaped. Then he noticed her lying on the bed, a drip feeding a muscle relaxant into her left arm. He had installed the device in case he wanted to teach her how to escape from a drug feed. She was helpless and even more almost naked than normal. For a shocking moment he felt a desire for her, to take her, to enjoy her powerlessness then leave her to end. It was a shocking instant of power-demanding that he found shocking. He rushed over and removed the feed from her arm, stowed the shackles under his own bed, and called the temple med-centre "this is Jedi Knight Skywalker. I need a healer with stim packs in my quarters now if not sooner. Padawan Ahsoka has been incapacitated by a drug feeder. It was a training exercise that went kriffing badly wrong." Within a minute a healer had arrived with a stim-pack and injected Ahsoka with a full dose of stim. As Anakin held her she stirred in his arms. She was shocked for a second, then, with both Anakin and the healer pouring calm into the Force, she opened her eyes, shook her head and spoke "thanks Skyguy." Then she slumped for a second, and then her head rose again, with a slight glint in her eyes "Healer, could you leave us alone now. I'm fine" once the healer was gone she swung towards Anakin "Skyguy, I hope you have an extremely good explanation for my chaffed wrists, the bad taste lingering in my mouth and the way my head is spinning like a kriffing Why-vee with an altitude jet on malfunction."

"As a matter of fact I do, Ahsoka; it was a training exercise, intended to remind you that even this was not an entirely safe place." He hesitated as she glared then continued "and of course you can return the favour. I would never have allowed Obi-wan to get away with this." "But" he continued "why did you not unlock your binders with the Force."

She grinned sheepishly "never thought to. I was fighting them with my arms alone, assuming you intended to confine me for an unstated period of time and would have used Jedi proof binders. Then ugly came down and I was trapped. I lay there unable to move or reach the force through the fug that concoction caused." She suddenly slumped. Anakin instantly caught her in the force and, smiling as he did so, locked the binders on behind her back. "Training has recommenced, Snips. Get free or stay there"

"Barve"

"Whatever"


	2. Can turn out to be a bad idea

One week later

Ahsoka crept out of her door, moving stealthily towards her masters sleeping form. After being tempted to awaken him as soon as her plan had been carried out, she decided that being present would have severely percussive consequences if he woke up before she had scarpered. After discovering his keys were between the durasteel

Plate that held his mattress and the mattress itself, she performed her operation and disappeared in the direction of the vehicle bays, bent on yet more mischief.

The bracelets were far too secure for Anakin to shift, when he woke up. He had known, or should have; he could trust his Padawan to pull a trick like this, fastening him to his bed using shackles acquired from a section of the archives which contained artefacts of the ancient Jedi and sith. The artefacts she seemed to have acquired were force-resistant binders, similar to those once used to confine dark Jedi within the prison section of the temple complex. Now, much to his frustration, his Padawan, who presumably had talked the kindly master of the archives into giving her them for a project, had used them to chain him in bed. He did not even let Padme do that, regardless of how kinky it sounded. He would have words with both errant Padawan and archiver.

Ahsoka, meanwhile, was currently inside a vent which led into the main parking hanger, preparing to test some of her more questionable pieces of knowledge. Her plan was to hotwire her master's quarter million credit sports speeder and go have some fun.

She dropped down, ducking behind a delivery speeder, and made her way to her master's speeder's parking place, careful to remain behind other speeders. Within seconds of checking the doors, she was behind the wheel.

She cleared the parking bay security with ease, using a reprinted permission to distract the Jedi on watch duty from the fact she was driving a hotwired vehicle from which a Lightsaber had been used to remove the immobilizer and alarm. Then she disappeared at a rate which was barely legal, even for a Jedi.

Her erstwhile master, meanwhile, was now up and about, courtesy of R2-D2 and his astromech class 25 lockpicking tool. He went to check where Ahsoka was. When he discovered his missing speeder, his language was predictably coarse; "Skywalker to temple security. My kriffing Padawan has just swiped my blasted speeder. Send a team to get the little Hutt-slime back."

"Master Skywalker, your Padawan claimed to have been given permission. Is this incorrect"

"I could not have given her permission. She had me shackled to my bed. There was no sexual reason, master Yoda."

"Your word for that, I will take" came through the comlink, with the aged master sounding like he had been at the Pallie wine half the night. "Young Skywalker, patience you must have with your Padawan. Young she is and twice your foolishness."

"Master, no disrespect intended, but when I get my hands of that blasted Togruta, she will wish for the tender mercies of a sith torture droid. I think a week chained to the temple roof should do the trick. And if she has damaged my speeder, she is paying for it."

Ahsoka, meanwhile, had slightly more important things on her mind. Such as how to persuade a strong willed traffic officer she had not stolen the very expensive, fast and "slightly" damaged sports speeder she had been pulled over in. the officer, who had been in the lane below, had noticed the removed immobiliser and reacted instantly. He had simply turned on his blues and twos, pulled alongside with his blaster drawn and gestured her into the nearest parking place. She had obeyed, despite knowing the trouble it would cause.

Shortly after his brusque communiqué to temple security, Anakin was summoned to a secret meeting of "selected and trustworthy members of the order." When he arrived, Yoda was just finishing the proposal "… rob the bank of Coruscant, we must"

Obi-Wan was the first to question this statement "Master Yoda, for my purposes, a temple card always provides enough credit. That may have something to do the with fact that I do not purchase quarter million credit air-speeders (pointedly looking at Anakin), treat myself to long nights out at one of Coruscant's leading restaurants (glance at Mace Windu) or drink copiously large amounts of hundred year old Nabooan Pallie wine (glaring at Yoda)"

This predictably caused a Jedi based uproar, involving flying caf, datapad strikes and "attack of the mouse droids" focused against Obi-Wan, before Anakin restored proceedings to order with a slugthrower discharged into the ceiling. "Right, while I do like expensive speeders, I feel my former master to possess a point. However, Artoo can rob a bank without master Windu slicing the safe into ribbons or Yoda levitating things."

"A point, you do have, young Skywalker. However, more fun this way is."

"No disrespect master, but they may notice we have a temple registered getaway speeder, not to mention that your average bank robber is armed with a blaster, not a Lightsaber."

Yoda was quick to respond; "Fear the police, a Jedi does not. High above them, we are."

"Master," Anakin cut back, "If we raid a bank, we will lose our privileges and become an order of suspects."

"Anakin has an important point, master Yoda. We cannot afford to become a criminal gang. Not with the Padawan's joining the fun."

"On that subject…" Anakin began

"Your speeder, sans immobiliser and alarm, is waiting in the speeder bay for you to officially take possession, Jedi Skywalker." A harried looking staffer said, entering the room.

"Ahsoka?"

"Facing charges for nicking it, criminal damage and speeding."

"Masters, can we help her get a nice hefty fine, but no prison term?"

"Something, I think we can do,"

"Good. I would not want her coming to too much harm as a result of a training exercise."

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan began

"I locked her to her bed with a pair of binders and turned her conditioner down to its lowest possible setting. She got hit by a drug droid from an alertness exercise. I had to call the medcenter to get her some stimpaks."

"Kriffing hell, Anakin, what the hell did that achieve?"

"Hopefully, she learnt always to test bindings with the Force, not just wriggle"

"And apart from that?" Obi-Wan asked now sounding more than a little frustrated at his former Padawan's evasiveness about the subject. "You have not had a sexual relationship with her?" he challenged.

"None at all, master Kenobi." Anakin assured him.

"Good." He replied, making the statement sound like an "I will take your head off if you are lying."

"Masters now may I your attention turn to the point of this meeting" Yoda came in finally.

The masters nodded their assent.

By now, Ahsoka had reached the custody suite at the district nick, and was being booked in. After the charges had been confirmed and her details, including prints, had been taken, she was led to her cell to await charging with theft of a vehicle and criminal damage.

She was locked into a dank, mildewed room, with a broken, flickering light, a grimy, near-opaque plasteel window, and a hard, durasteel bench. Because of the damage to her master's expensive speeder, she suspected this might be her home for several days.

Several hours later, she was surprised when he marched into her cell, announcing, "I will take her from here." He then force-clamped her to a wall, locked the binders she had used on him that morning around her wrists, clamping them behind her back, before loading her into the rear of his speeder, strapped face down onto the seat.

Anakin had been quite satisfied to find his Padawan in the worst cell in the facility, and had been pleased by her submission to his force-clamp, rather than resisting it. He had taught her that justice was insurmountable, not something to be cut through with a saber stroke.

When they reached the temple, her handed her over to temple security, her hands still fastened, and watched as they marched her off to a cell under the temple, to await his decision on her punishment. He would get round to it, after a visit to a hotel where he was known as Par Credo.

Ahsoka, however, was far less comfortable, her hands still shackled behind her, with a collar from the same collection clamped around her neck, in a small, humid and stuffy room, with no light aside from that which shone through the small vent in her cell wall, weakening slightly by the access shield over the opening on both ends, all but preventing ventilation. She sighed, knowing she would be here a long while.


	3. The Law is paramount

After a week locked in a small and unpleasant dungeon, Ahsoka was nigh on unpresentable before a council of masters, so her master cleaned her cell with a fire-hose first, leaving her considerably more presentable, especially once she was ensconced in traditional Jedi robes.

Once they were outside the chamber, Anakin entered first, having secured her using fibercuffs to a pipe.

Once inside the chamber, Anakin presented her case, as he suspected she would not get anything other than a long term custodial sentence on a space station, presumably as a mechanic or gunner, not a Jedi.

"…the sentence is ask of you is simple, masters," he finished, "two days in the stocks in the teen Padawan quarters, if she consents, wearing only a loin-cloth, otherwise fully clothed. I feel this would, combined with an announcement she can be touched, in nearly any way short of penetration or rape, she may learn a valuable lesson about not abusing skills taught to her on missions where her life potentially depends on being able to use them. I will also issue a thrice daily whipping, to encourage learning of her lesson."

"This sounds rather, well, brutal, Anakin." His old Master, challenged. "You were a right pain in the backside for ten years yourself, more to the point, and I never whipped or beat you."

"With respect, master, I never nicked your speeder."

"No, if only because I used pool speeders."

"fair point, master," Anakin conceded, "but I think you had more patience than me."

"Had is definitely the right word. You were a royal pain in the backside, Anakin, and liable to end up in a Coruscant nick on most nights for five years of your padawanship. Or dead, with some of the sports you got involved in." he smiled, "but I could not have had a better Padawan, regardless of your, ah, habits of law breaking for sport."

"I saw those papers when I was twelve, master."

"papers," Obi-Wan asked innocently, "what papers?"

"the Coruscant social services adoption forms with my name on." At this there was a small intake of breath from all of the masters council. "master Kenobi, against the fundamentals of the order Padawan adoption is." Yoda immediately stated.

After the uproar had died down, and Obi-Wan had ducked a airborne saber hilt successfully, Ahsoka was led in, bound in manacles. At her sentence, she glanced at the masters, hoping to hear that her sentence was a bad joke of her masters. She was shocked to realise that they had accepted her masters sadistic sounding punishment, partially in the hope her example would decrease the chances of a another Padawan repeating the offence.

The humiliation of being clapped, more near naked than normal in a set of stocks were immense for a Padawan of Ahsoka's age and sex. The security of her bindings was humiliating, though she was gladdened by the fact that he had dropped the whipping he had previously booked for her. Her irons held her wrists so she could not withdraw them through the wrist holes of the durasteel stock bars, her head was hooded, preventing her identifying any tormentor and her racial head adornment prevented her being able to retract her head from the hole for it.

Woth his padawan's location controlled by two durasteel bars, Anakin had little to do for the duration of her sentence, so he passed the time tinkering with stuff, modifying speeders, fitting a cortosis layer in his speeders bodywork, blowing up several circuit boards and routine liasions with Padme. However, without a Padawan to supervise, his life was remarkably simple. When she returned, her quarters reeked of burnt circuits, ozone and burnt fabric, from an abortive attempt to re-lay the carpet by bonding it to the floor.

After cleaning her quarters, Ahsoka settled onto her bed, before recoiling at a seemingly random series of pressure spikes under her sheets. When she removed the covers, she found a heap of random assorted droid and weapon parts, clearly dumped there during a periodic clean-out of her masters cupboards and drawers.

She smiled to herself. Life was normal again, after her punishment, and despite the sores on her wrists from her manacles, she was happy.


End file.
